My Dear Friend
by M. Beth Tora
Summary: "I promise I will stay by your side." Loki/OC, Mild Sexual themes


Cold hands grasp warm ones as ice green eyes look into forest green eyes. The two children smile at each other, no words expressing the joy they felt. But the silence was broken by the ebony haired boy.

"We'll always be friends, won't we Marens?" he said, more as a statement than a question. The auburn haired girl's smile widened as she nodded.

"We'll be friends forever, Loki. Never doubt that," she said, gently squeezing the cold hands in hers.

"When I become king of Asgard, I will make you my queen, and then we will rule together," Loki said with a mischievous grin. Marens' smile did not falter, but doubt filled her. Though she would never let her best friend know that.

"Yes, Loki. When you rule, I'll stand by your side as queen," she said before releasing Loki's hands and hugging him. "I promise I will stay by your side."

.

.

.

Marens approached the throne room, unsure of what she had heard. Upon her return from Earth, Sif told her that Odin had fallen and Loki had taken the throne. When she reached the throne room, she was only slightly surprised to find her dear friend sitting where a king should be seated.

"Loki," Marens said, approaching her armored companion.

"Normally one would bow before their king," Loki said coldly. Marens halted before the stairs, staring up at the ebony haired man. There was a moment where it was unclear whether she would kneel. But only a moment.

"Of course, my king," she said, going onto one knee and pressing her fist to her breast, "Forgive me, I was not mentally prepared for such a sight." Marens could practically feel the smirk on Loki's lips.

"Rise, my friend. You need not stay on the floor," he said, standing from his throne. Marens did as she was told and rose from her place. The king opened his arms and the auburn haired demigoddess ran into his embrace.

"I've missed you, my dear friend," Loki said into short auburn hair. Marens clutched onto the god's cape and buried her face into his chest.

"No matter how far I go, Loki, I will always return to your side," she said just loud enough for the ebony haired god to hear her.

.

.

.

Breathing still uneven, as naked bodies lie tangled together. Warm skin pressed against surprisingly cold skin as Marens rested her head upon the god's chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat beginning to stabilize.

"Marens… you are the only friend I have in the universe now," Loki said, running his fingers through the demigoddess's hair.

"That's not true, you have Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, even Sif. They're your friends," Marens said as the king shook his head.

"No, they'll all betray me. They would rather follow Thor than to follow me," Loki explained, tucking Marens head under his chin. The auburn haired woman closed her eyes and thought. There was a moment of silence where both of them thought to themselves.

"When my plan has fallen into place, Marens," Loki began, "I will keep my promise and make you my queen." The demigoddess sat up and looked at the god, a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"Loki, you should make queen someone who you can trust, someone you know will never betray you, I'll even say someone that you love-"

"You say that as if I don't," the god interrupted sternly. Marens looked at Loki, her expression changing to that of worry as his hand ventured from her waist up to her cheek, "Marens, I trust no one like I trust you."

.

.

.

"Four weeks. It has been four weeks, and you only leave to relieve yourself." The god of lies and mischief sat on the floor of his prison facing Marens, who was sitting on the floor just on the other side of the force field. "You eat here, you sleep here, you read here- what. Do. You. Want." The demigoddess didn't answer right away, watching the prisoner stare back at her with a look of anger and confusion.

"Do you want me to leave you?" Marens asked, though not moving to get up.

"I want to know why you remain here!" Loki snapped. The auburn haired woman looked at her hands in her lap, taking a breath as if trying to think of how to word her next sentence.

"Many years ago… A dear friend of mine had a dream that he would become king of Asgard. And he said he would make me his queen. And despite the fact that I feared that he would fall, that he would not make it to his dream, I still promised to remain by his side," Marens looked up at Loki, her green eyes unwavering, "I intend to keep that promise."

Loki broke out into laughter, throwing his head back so his long black hair spilled down his back. "Oh, this is rich. Here I am, having hit rock bottom, having no way to become what I ought to be, and yet I still have one follower."

"I'm not a follower," Marens said calmly, yet sternly, "I always have, and always will be, your friend." Loki watched the demigoddess before suddenly punching the barrier and glaring at her. The auburn haired woman hardly flinched in response.

"What do I have to do to get you to fear me?" the fallen god asked darkly.

"There is nothing you can do. You can verbally abuse me, physically hurt me, even kill me, and none of it will change how I am," Marens said calmly, "I am you're only friend now. And you can trust no one like you can trust me."

"Then get me out of here," Loki said flatly.

"The only person I can move in and out of that cell is myself. You know how my powers work," the demigoddess explained.

"Then come in here."

.

.

.

The fallen god of lies and mischief sat in his cell, eyes closed as he rested his head against the wall. There was a sound, a very small sound that caused green eyes to open. He gazed over at the entrance to his chambers to find his dear friend there, holding something in her arms.

"What have you brought me?" Loki asked, not moving from his spot.

"You never told me you were a frost giant," Marens said as she readjusted the bundle in her arms.

"You never asked. And I didn't think it would make a difference." There was a pause as the demigoddess rewrapped the package in her arms. "What have you brought?" Loki asked once again. Marens smiled before sitting in front of the barrier.

"Come see." The fallen god stood up and walked over to the entrance, but halted at the sound of a squeal.

From where he stood, Loki could see black curly hair, fair skin, and green eyes staring right back at him.

"Loki, meet your newest son, Amyas," Marens introduced, placing the infant on the floor in front of her. Amyas wiggled slightly and made a cooing sound.

"Does Odin know?" Loki asked, staring at the baby as he slowly approached.

"He's aware that I have a child, he does not know that he's yours," the demigoddess explained. The ebony haired god sat down in front of the infant, the only thing blocking him from the child was the barrier.

"Amyas… Amyas Demi Laufeyson… My son," Loki seemed unsure of how to feel about the knowledge that he had another child. He looked up at Marens, "Keep him safe. Make sure he grows up well. And above all, my dear friend, make sure he has as good a friend as you have been to me."


End file.
